An Annoying Guy (Episode)
な |Iyana Otoko}} is the eighth episode of Haikyū!! Karasuno High School vs. Shiratorizawa Academy High School, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on November 25th, 2016. The opening theme of this episode is Hikari Are by BURNOUT SYNDROMES and the ending theme is Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls. Overview The intense final set of the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa continues. An annoyed Ushijima resolves to crush Karasuno and Hinata as the latter scores yet another point. When Kageyama came back to the court, he and Hinata scored again with their quick attack. Just when they were about to give up as Shiratorizawa takes again the lead, an injured-but-determined Tsukishima returns to the court. Plot To secure a win, Hinata is switched back into the game, and because of his short height, accidentally uses his cheek to receive the ball, allowing Suguwara to set and him to spike and score a point. This annoys Ushijima greatly, and he resolves to crush Karasuno, especially Hinata. Kageyama is switched back from Suguwara after the successful synchronized attacks, and the power duo pull off a straight-down hit immediately. Hinata also manages to block Ushijima's spike and score again, but Hinata is switched out, replaced by Yamaguchi, and Shiratorizawa's future ace Goshiki touched the net, so Karasuno gets the point. Narita also works with Kageyama to score, and pull off a successful attempt, and it's a tie against the two schools. Goshiki panicks, and lets Karasuno take the lead in the meantime, and Hinata is switched back in. However, despite all Karasuno's efforts, Shiratorizawa is at match point. When Daichi turns it into a deuce at 14-14 however, tensions begin to rise. As Shiratorizawa scores again, Karasuno begins to deflate, but Coach Ukai encourages them with his powerful words. Things got even better when they find Tsukishima coming back from the infirmary, and ready to play with them again.. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters *Karasuno High **Shōyō Hinata **Tobio Kageyama **Kei Tsukishima **Tadashi Yamaguchi **Daichi Sawamura **Kōshi Sugawara **Asahi Azumane **Yū Nishinoya **Ryūnosuke Tanaka **Chikara Ennoshita **Hisashi Kinoshita **Kazuhito Narita **Ittetsu Takeda **Keishin Ukai **Kiyoko Shimizu **Hitoka Yachi *Shiratorizawa Academy **Wakatoshi Ushijima **Eita Semi **Reon Ōhira **Satori Tendō **Tsutomu Goshiki **Kenjirō Shirabu **Taichi Kawanishi **Hayato Yamagata **Tanji Washijō **Akira Saitou *Tōru Oikawa *Hajime Iwaizumi *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Saeko Tanaka *Ikkei Ukai *Karasuno High's Vice Principal *Yui Michimiya *Kōji Sekimukai *Yukitaka Izumi *Yūdai Hyakuzawa (flashback only) *Yūji Terushima (flashback only) *Takeharu Futamata (flashback only) *Kazuma Bobata (flashback only) *Rintarō Numajiri (flashback only) *Arata Tsuchiyu (flashback only) *Yamato Sarukui (flashback only) Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia * Keishin Ukai's voice actor, Kazunari Tanaka, passed away due to a hemorrhage in the brain stem on October 10th, 2016; as for who will substitute for him, the producers said they will make changes since it's sudden. This is his final episode, and Ukai's powerful words of encouragement were his final lines on Episode 8 of Season 3. Difference between Anime and Manga *During the court switch in the anime, Ukai advises Hinata on blocking. This is shown as a flashback in the manga after Hinata does the soft block on Ushijima's spike. *Manga only: When Hinata is hit with the ball after the triple block, Takeda is shown being concerned and Daichi advising Hinata to stay calm when he begins his running approach. *In the manga, when Ushijima is recalling moments of Hinata's actions throughout the game he also recalls when Oikawa warned him of being blindsided from an unexpected direction. This particular flashback was left out in the anime. *Takinoue and Shimada notice Kageyama warming-up in the anime. Izumi and Koji notice in the manga. *Takinoue and Shimada explaining a block follow-up in the manga takes place before Reon's spike and Shirabu realizing that he needs to not use Ushijima so much for attacks. In the anime, the follow-up discussion takes place before the spike and includes a flashback of Karasuno playing against Johzenji. Shirabu's realization is not shown. *When the team is launching the synchronized attack in the manga, Ukai silently goes over how the players have come to realize to send things they can't do to someone who can and how they can undoubtedly brag about their scoring. *Manga only: When Kageyama is subbed back in, Sugawara pats him on the back when they switch. *It is in this episode that two Shiratorizawa students question why Semi is not the official setter. This conversation happens during the second set of the game in the manga. *Tadashi is shown diving to try to receive Goshiki's block in the manga. In the anime, the ball lands directly next to him. *Before his final serve in the manga, Tadashi recalls Tanaka's advise from the Seijoh game of celebrating his serves that were good and ignoring the bad ones. This is not shown in the anime. *Before Goshiki's second serve in the manga, a flashback takes place of Ushijima asking Shirabu to use him to attack during any situation. Ushijima reminds Shirabu of the promise in episode 9. *When Asahi saves the ball Nishinoya recieved, he is shown crashing into a table in the manga. In the anime, this does not happen. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc